Divorce Ticket
by marcelalala
Summary: In order to protect the institution of marriage the state has declare that everybody has the right to get married BUT divorce was not allow any more. The only way out – is with a Divorce Ticket. This is not easy to obtain, you have to really want it and you have to play the game in the Divorce Camp. Future fic,Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Since divorce was not allow any more, couples therapy was a booming business. Couples would usually attend before anything bad happened. One small fight, one misunderstanding and they would talk to a therapist about it. Usually.

This therapist came highly recommended. Tina and Mike said that she has saved their relationship. That she was very expensive but worth every dollar they say.

Blaine offered to pay, he was desperate, and this has to work. Kurt, on the other hand, was not so hopeful, and believed that no one was worth that much money.

But here they are, sitting side by side, in front of their new therapist, in a very luscious yet cozy room.

"Blaine, Kurt. Welcome to couples therapy. My name is Marta and I really want to help you guys with any issues or concerns you may have." She explained.

"So, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself and about why we are here today?" She looked at Kurt but he seems too sad and hurt to talk right now. "Blaine, why don't you start?" He looks nervous but more interested in the session.

"Ok, sure. I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm 28 years old and I work as a teacher at NYADA." He gives Kurt a side look, like asking for permission to keep talking, but he is ignored. "Kurt and I have been married for 8 years and … well, 7 of them were wonderful."

"We got married really young and people thought we were crazy. _No need to rush_ they would say. But we were so in love and confident in our relationship." He is smiling now, remembering the early years." We were in New York and we knew that we wanted to have our careers here. So, we went for it."

Kurt is looking at Blaine as he talks, with nostalgia in his eyes. They were so happy and naive back then.

Blaine continues his tale. "We quickly realize people had a point. We jumped into this grown up world, having more responsibilities that we care for. We were such fools, but we were happy." He looks at him like he looked at him back then, their eyes meet for a second before Kurt looks away. This is not going well.

He is serious again as he continues. "Any way, we made it work. We both went to NYADA, so we spend time together there. We got jobs that paid the bills and we enjoyed the evenings doing homework or at the nearby gay bar for quiz night with our friends.

"After graduation I got a few roles small in Broadway productions. But I missed NYADA, I made friends with all the teachers and I've never felt more creative than when I went there, so I went back as a teacher.

"And Kurt…" Hi gives him a notch because is his turn to talk. But Kurt just said "whatever." He really doesn't care about this part of the session; he needs to get to the end.

Blaine doesn't really wants to get to the end, but he has to. "And Kurt got some small roles Broadway musicals, and last year he finally got his big break" he speaks with pride in his eyes. "Kurt got the lead role in The Book of Mormons.

"And, well…" Blaine looks down, then at Kurt, then at Marta.

"Yes, Blaine, Please continue. What's on your mind?"

He is shy as he speaks. "Well… I think that's when things took a turn for the worst…" Silence, death silence, to long for comfort.

Marta is getting impatiens. "So, what happened?" eyes on Blaine waiting for an answer.

But is Kurt who speaks, he is angry and he has had enough of this. "I'll tell you what happened, Blaine cheated on me AGAIN! And I want out, I need a Divorce Ticket!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kurt… wait up!" Blaine runs after him on the street. He was paying for the session and Kurt just took off.

"Kurt, stop! Really? You're going to run in your designer clothes! STOP!" But he didn't, he had to endure one hour of Blaine's company in the therapist's office and he's had enough for one day.

Kurt keeps running to the subway and manages to get in to a train just before the doors closed. He smiles in victory, "Yes!"

Blaine is outside the train frustrated, "now what?.. crap!" He takes the next train home, only home is not really his home. Since divorce became illegal there were new rules for when things when sour in a marriage, Kurt an Blaine were granted a Period of Grace of two months, they were allow to live separately but as near as possible and couples therapy was mandatory. So Blaine moved out to another apartment, two floors above THEIR apartment.

He knocks on the door like he always did, hoping to talk to Kurt, in never works.

Except once. About a week ago, it was a month since their Period of Grace and Blaine was yet again outside the door trying to convince him to go to couples therapy. Well, also to apologize for what he did. "Kurt, come on! We already got a fine from the State for not going to therapy, we can fix this". He is about to turn around defeated again when he hears "I DON'T WANT TO FIX IT, I WANT A DIVORCE." A divorce? That's worse than expected, he gets a bit sick at his stomach; but at least he responded, right_, I call that progress_. And he is not about to pass the opportunity for dialogue. "Divorce? Honey, you know that's not allow any more, and if we don't go to therapy we will get in trouble with the law."

"They can throw me in jail for all I care if it means I can stay away from you!" Ouch! Ok, well, Blaine could only think of one thing to convince him. "Well, you know that a therapist is the only one who can give us pass to go to the Divorce Camp."

After a few seconds the door opens quickly "you're right" Kurt says "summer is almost here, which is the perfect time to do it, we need to move fast" he is staring at Blaine like there is no time to waste.

"Right! Yes I'll get an appointment "

"Great, and you don't need to pay for that fancy therapist, anyone will do"

"Oh, please, I insist."

"Whatever, is your money. Just make this happen" He slam the door shut, "SOON!" he says from inside the apartment.

Blaine was still in the hall, shocked about what just happened. He finally convinced Kurt to go to therapy, for the wrong reasons, but if this therapist is as good as they say, they will never get to the Divorce Camp.

Now they were fresh out of their first session and Kurt is not answering the door, again. "Kurt? So, what do you think of the therapist?" Silence. He continues "I think it went well" _Liar_.

"Come on Kurt, you heard what she said, we need to start communicating, like face to face, and with words and staff". More silence.

He goes up to his place, felling like no progress has been made.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They have another appointment with the therapist today. Blaine just got back from work and he is getting ready early in case Kurt needs convincing to go.

He is about to leave to knock on Kurt's door when there is a knock on _his_ door. "Blaine we need to talk".

Blaine is in shock and doesn't move for a moment, maybe he just imagined that. He finally reacts and looks around to make sure the place is not a disaster. Is not, he is pretty neat but he moves some things anyways and checks himself in the mirror. He is nervous when he answers the door "Kurt, what a surprise. Please come in. "

Kurt goes in, takes a quick glance at everything, turns to face Blaine and gets right to the point. "Blaine, listen. I want a divorce, I've made up my mind about this, and I need you to be on the same page as me to get the therapist to give us a pass to the divorce camp. "

"But I don't want to get a divorce"

"Why not?"

Blaine stares at him like he can't believe he would ask him that. So he gives him his most honest simplest answer. "Because I love you, Kurt". This is so frustrating.

"But what for? You said that you felt neglected by me, that you felt like you couldn't talk to me for the past year, bla bla bla. Why would you want to stay married to THAT?" He speaks like he was on a debate competition.

"But… I think… If we try…" Blaine doesn't know how to respond. He feels like crying.

"It's over, Blaine" Kurt interrupted. "If we stay together I'll make your life a living hell".

"Why? I Mean, we could work on our relationship and…"

"No, Blaine" interrupted again a much disrupted Blaine, but he continues, "Do you really think that after going through this a second time that we are destined to be together? I think is better to just go our separate ways now, when we can look back and say we had more good times than bad times. We had 7 good years of marriage, that use to be consider a success before divorce became illegal".

Kurt puts a hand on Blaine's shoulder hoping that this would make the trick. Blaine looks at the hand then back at Kurt's eyes thinking he doesn't know this cold hearted man.

"Think about it, ok" Kurt said, "divorce is the only think I look forward to" He sees he has made a real impact on Blaine and he has a soft spot for a crying husband so he leaves before seeing any tears. "I'll see you downstairs in 20 minutes."

Blaine is alone in the living room again. "Don't cry, don't cry" he said softly. "oh boy, I'm crying" Then he is sobbing. _I guess is really over_.

On the way to the therapy Blaine though about what Kurt said, and Kurt when back to I'm-not-talking-to-you mode, like he is not in the same train.

* * *

"So, did you guys made any progress since I last saw you?" asked Marta.

Kurt is hoping that Blaine will say what he want him to say, but the man is still unsure about what to do.

"Please, someone talk to me, I'm here to help".

"You could help me by convincing Blaine we have to go to the divorce camp!" Kurt snapped.

"Now, Kurt, you know that even if you go to the camp there is no guarantee you'll get the ticket. Instead, we could use this time to work on the issues that brought you here. I think…"

"Listen" Kurt interrupted, "I understand you're trying to help and I've heard you are really good at what you do" he moves to the edge of the sofa and looks decisively in her eyes, "but I firmly believe there is nothing in this world that would make me trust this man again".

She sighs, looks at Blaine, he robes a hand on his forehead. Now she is frustrated, this two need to spend time together end talk to each other.

"I can't give you a pass Kurt; you know both spouses need to be on the same page about the divorce idea". She looks at Blaine again but he is not looking back.

"Blaine, say something!"

He finally looks up, first at kurt and then at Marta. "Yes I want a divorce". He says in surrender, "I believe that we… we are not right together, and that we will hurt each other again eventually".

Marta sits back in her chair to think for a moment, she really can't do much to help them if they are not willing to work together. And she has some extra passes, because she is good at her job. So, she comes up with a plan, a plan that will force them to spend time together. For 4 weeks they'll do nothing but to work in a common goal, just what the doctor ordered.

"Ok, I'll give you pass".

"What? Really?" they both say at the same time.

Kurt feels very accomplish, and Blaine is surprise, he thought he'll have more time to get use to the idea.

"Under one condition" she says showing one index finger.

"Name it" kurt says exited.

"If you fail to get the ticket you have to come back to therapy and do as I say. You both have to cooperate, understood?"

"Yes! It's a deal, right Blaine?"

"Yeah, sure". Fake smile on his face.

Marta looks for a pass; it's a big sheet of paper with lines to fill.

"Ok, spouse names: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Reasons for wanting a divorce: Neglect and cheating (respectively). Camp assigned: Ohio State Divorce Camp. Date of..."

"What?!" Kurt asked.

"No!" Blaine added.

"Can we do the New York camp?" Kurt pleaded.

"No", she says looking curiously. "The New York camp has a waiting list of 2 years, and is customary to send couples to the place of their beginning. Why?"

"Do you have any idea who runs the Ohio camp?" Kurt asked exasperated, he was been rhetorical.

"Well, let me see, it's says here that the director of the Ohio camp is Sue Sylvester". She looks at them both but they have this terror in their eyes, "Do you know her?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come in Blaine", Kurt invited him to their apartment. It's been two weeks since they got the pass to the divorce camp, is summer, everything is arrange and they are leaving to Ohio today.

Blaine walks in with his suitcase in hand, he hasn't been inside the apartment in almost two months, he looks around and notes that all the pictures of them have been taken down or put face down, he also sees a big leopard print cushion, and Blaine hates animal print.

"Do you have any space left in that big suitcase of yours?" kurt asks.

"Sure, a little bit. I see you have two suitcases, any space left?" Blaine says. Kurt finally looks him in the eyes to say "how funny" sarcastically. Blaine gives him a fake smile in respond.

"I need you to carry this for me" a bag of toiletries. "And I'm thinking we should sneak some food in case we don't like what they have".

"Good idea" Blaine responded.

They loaded the bags with essentials and hide sweets in shoes and socks. Kurt even bought the chocolates Blaine likes.

"Ok everything is ready and the taxi is waiting for us, let's go". Blaine says as he leaves through the door with his really heavy suitcase.

"Blaine, I need help with my bag, can you…"

"No, you don't want a husband anymore, so you are going to have to deal with this yourself". And he leaves.

"Rrrrrgh, Fine!" Kurt shouts back.

* * *

They are on the airplane now, and Kurt is struggling to put his carry on luggage on the top compartment.

"You know what? You're right, I have to get used to doing things without you, and I have; since you moved out; It has been easier than I thought it would be". _What a Liar._

"Oh, really? Yeah, you looked really comfortable carrying all your bags to the airport" and Blaine continues "But is nice to know that I'm really not needed in any way, it'll make the moving on process much easier, thanks!" He says really irritated.

Kurt is equally annoyed by him "I can't believe I got sits together, what was I thinking?"

"Perhaps you thought that I would cater to your every need and expect nothing in return".

"Whatever, let's get this over with".

"Your wish is my command, master".

"Oh, please, shut up!"

They stop bickering only when they could watch movies on the airplane and it was easier to ignore each other.

* * *

They are in a van with 5 other couples. They were all picked up at the airport. For the first time they get to assess some of the competition. Most of these couples seem pretty quiet and distant. No surprise there. Kurt taps Blaine's arm and then points to the couple sitting behind the driver, this is the "odd couple", and they seem exited as they look around through the window. The oddest thing is: their arms are link, and, oh, she said something funny because they are laughing, and, oh wow, they just high-fived each other. Odd couple indeed.

The boys look at each other and raise their shoulders not understanding what's happening.

They finally arrived and are in line to check in. It's just a guy standing in front of a wooden door with a clipboard. "Names please".

"Right, I'm Blaine Anderson and my husband is Kurt Hummel".

The guy gives them a judgmental look "uuh, you guys keep your last names, how modern. NEXT!"

"Yeah, let's go in" Said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

People are gathering in front of a small stage in the middle of the camp. To the left you can see the field and lake, perfect for outdoorsy activities. To the right are the cabins where they will sleep. Behind the stage is the main house and cafeteria.

People go quiet; you can hear footsteps climbing to the stage.

"Oh, boy" kurt says.

"Here we go" Blaine adds.

"Welcome everybody, my name is Sue Sylvester and I'm in charge of this place". She starts pacing the floor of the stage from one side to the other.

"Thirty couples; full with regret, resentment, sorrow and angst; have gather here today. I can smell the misery coming out of every one of you. Remember that time when you thought you were better than most, because you believed you've found the person you would spend the rest of your life with, and you would beat the odds and live happily ever after.

"Well, you morons! Here you are, a member of the bitter club, and this club discriminates against NO ONE, we have people from different races, different economic status, different religions, you name it, we have one of those".

"Kurt, she hasn't change a bit" Blaine whispers.

"I know, this is going to be a really looooong summer" Kurt responded.

"Now let me tell you what's going to happen" Sue continues "All of you will compete in a series of games. These games consist of your typical summer camp activities and also some grown-ups and twisted challenges. Every game has points to give, how they will be given will be explain before every game. The couple with the most points at the end of the camp will win the divorce ticket, and live happily separated after.

"This week there will be a lot of group competitions. Your team is the people you share cabins with. And at the end of the week one the groups will say good bye to the camp. Understood?"

"Yes" most people say, others node their heads. They seem pretty intimidated by this woman.

"Before a let you settle your asses I have some points to give today".

Everyone is surprise by the news but quickly get their game faces on.

"Ok, everyone, put your hands in the air, that's right, don't be shy, put your hands in the air". She makes a pistol with her hand and pretends to shoot some people, she is very amused.

"Now, if I see any of you trying to reach for your pocket or bag, you're out. All you have to do is go to one of the staff members, show them your hands and you'll get 10 points for your team for if you're wearing your wedding ring".

"Crap!" a man in the back says.

"Damn it! It's in my pocket" a woman says.

Kurt and Blaine look up to see their hands, Kurt is not wearing his. He gives Blaine an apologetic look and they walk to the staff member.

"Show me your hands. Ok, one ring, names?"

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel" Blaine answered.

"10 points to you guys, and you are in cabin number 3, the one in the middle, right there" he points to the place.

* * *

It's dark and they are tire, so they make their way to the bedroom. It's a small space; there is a bed, a closet and a dresser with a mirror.

Blaine comes back from the share bathroom at the end of the hall ready to sleep. Kurt is already in the bed and…

"What is that?" Blaine points to the bed.

"These are cushions, to divide the bed".

"Is that necessary?"

"Blaine, you are a cuddler, I don't want you hugging me in the middle of the night".

"What? I'm a cuddler? What about you? *cough* Boyfriend pillow *cough*".

Kurt rolls his eyes at that "Yeah, fine. Just get in so I can turn off the lights".

Now they are both in bed, lights are off, staring at the sealing.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks softly.

"Yeah?"

"I can tell that you a not sure about any of this, but we have to play together as a team to have a good chance to win the ticket".

"You're right, I'm sure about this, but I promise to play to win. I know you really want this. Also, I think is better safe than sorry, and in this case better is having the ticket".

"Good, thanks… Blaine?"

"Yes? Kurt".

"Why are you still wearing your ring?"

"Oh well, I thought about taking it out, but my hand feels weird without it. And… you know, it just feels weird".

"Yeah, I know".

"Kurt, I know you really want this, and you have a way of always getting what you want, but there's a lot of competition out there and we are going ti spend a lot of time competing together and don't get anything in the end. So, I was hoping we could set a truce".

"A truce?"

"Yes, to get along. You don't ignore me or insult me, and I won't be clingy and say I'm sorry for cheating every 5 seconds".

Kurt chuckles a bit at that. "Ok, a truce would be nice".

"Great, it's a deal. Good night Kurt".

"Yeah, you too, I guess".


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes: I started writing this a long time ago, when I was on holiday with no internet or cable, and I wanted to quip the story lines as true to the show as possible. I added Finn in the story because I wanted to, but then Cory died and I stop writing and then I when back to the distractions of technology and I forgot about the story.

Recently a read 'Fangirl' by Rainbow Rowell (Totally recommend), the protagonist writes fanfiction and inspired me to pick this story up.

So, my note is that I'm keeping Finn in the story, I love him and I miss him.

Let me know what you think of the story so far.

* * *

Chapter 5

It's the morning of day 1, Blaine woke up hugging the cushions in the middle of the bed and Kurt woke up with his back pressed against them.

They are 6 couples living in this cabin. They will be teammates this week. They all meat properly in the morning and tally the points the got for wearing their rings. 8 people wore theirs, which makes 80 points for cabin number 3.

They walk to the cafeteria for some caffeine, urgently, "so what do you think of the other couples?" Blaine asks.

"Well, the 'odd couple' is in our team, is the same happy couple we share the van ride with, what's their deal?"

"I don't know, they look about our age, and they really stand out from the crowd, not just because she has fire red hair, but because they seem to get along so well. Why do you think they are here?"

"I don't know Blaine, maybe they are been force to get divorce by their parents because the families are enemies." Kurt guesses.

"How Romeo and Juliet of you. Maybe his penis is really big and her vagina is too small so they can't have sex". Blaine suggested.

They are both laughing at the idea when Sue Sylvester gets in their faces and startles them. "Hello ladies", she stars walking with them, "It gives me great pleasure to see familiar faces here, specially you glee kids, I always knew you were a bunch of attention seekers, that you thought you were special, that you would come out on top of everybody else with the goodness of your heart. But you are a group of losers just like the rest of us. Except me, of course, haha."

"Thanks, that's very kind of you" says Kurt with sarcasm.

"You're welcome. You know, the Asian fusion came two years ago and-"

"You mean Tina and Mike" Blaine interrupted.

"They fail miserably here, just pathetic!"

"Well, they fine now, very much in love" Blaine added.

"But I've got to say, last year I was very impressed by the Jew with the ugly haircut, going after every pretty girl in the camp and winning the ticket in the end. "

"Puck! Puck won the ticket?" Kurt was shocked for a moment, but then he concluded it wasn't really that surprising.

"Any way, I'm talking to you girls because I don't think you have notice the record number of glee losers we have here".

"What do you mean?" Blaine asks.

They enter the cafeteria and Sue waits for a reaction.

They are looking, they are looking, What are they suppose to be looking for?

"Oh my god!" Kurt sees a guy trying to hide his tallness. "Is that Finn?" They walk quickly to the table. "Finn?" Kurt asks.

"Kurt!" Finn fakes surprise.

"Rachel!" Blaine says.

"Blaine!" Rachel fakes surprise.

"What are you doing here" Kurt says, "I mean, I guess I know what you're doing here, but I can't believe you didn't tell me".

"Well. I… We…" was all Finn could manage.

"And I can't believe we didn't see you yesterday in Sue's welcome speech" Blaine says.

"We were hiding " Rachel says embarrass.

"But why? Don't you think we would find out eventually?" Kurt wanted to know.

And Rachel explains "Well, there is always a chance that you'll quit early in the competition".

"that is a terrible plan Rachel, Kurt says, "and just so you know, we are here for the long run. Aren't we Blaine?"

"Ah? Yes, we are Kurt".

"See!" Rachel points out, "He is not even convince to do this."

"We are working on that, aren't we Blaine?"

"Right, yes we are."

They settle to have breakfast together. "What happened guys?" Blaine asks, "we didn't know you were having troubles."

"We were fighting a lot" Rachel shares.

"About everything" Finn added.

"That's what a meant Finn" Rachel gives him an angry look.

"I just wanted to make it really clear, Rachel, ok" He is angry now too.

"Oh, right, because I'm sooo hard to understand! I hope you understand this: You are an IDIOT!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!"

Blaine and Kurt look at each other while the couple continues to fight. Now they understand why they are here.

"Ok, guys, STOP! Stop fighting" Kurt commands "this is not how glee reunions are supposed to be"

"I take it you haven't seen the other glee member here?" Rachel says, we've been hiding from her as well" she is a little bit ashamed of it.

"What? Who?" the gay couple say at the same time. They look around and Finn point to-

"Quinn!" They say at the same time again.

She is sitting next to a guy who could be 10 years older than her; they are both really quiet and staring at their plates. When she hears her name Quinn looks up, there is a tiny smile when she sees them. She nods as a way to say hello and then she goes back to stare at her plate.

"Divorce camp, sucks man" Finn resolved.

* * *

Later that day everybody is at the lake for the competition. There are five groups, one for each cabin, 6 couples in each, and they have different colors.

Quinn is in cabin 1 with a yellow color, Finn and Rachel are in number 2 with a blue color, Kurt and Blaine are in number 3 with a red color. Cabin 4 is green and cabin 5 is white.

Sue has already explained the rules of the game. To make this fare every cabin average roughly the same age, this is about 37 years old. The first group to get the 6 flags of their color wins 100 points, the second place gets 50 points, and that's all the points to give.

"First couples ready? 1, 2, 3, GO!"

Cabin 3 has chosen their oldest pair for the first task, it's the 'Needle in the Hay'. They literally have to find a needle in a hay, except that this needle is the size of a carrot and it has a flag of the color of the team attached to it. Cabin 1 gets their yellow flag first.

Finn and Rachel are looking on behave of their team but they start fighting and now they are throwing hay to each other. Cabin 3 gets their red flag in second place.

When a couple reaches the group with a flag, a new couple began a new task. The balance task, they have to walk through a thick truck very carefully.

Blaine and Kurt are trying to be supportive of their team but they are a little bit distracted by each other; they are doing the swimming part of the competition and they are in swim shorts and no matter how angry or old they get, they just can't help but admire each other's body. Only they were trying to make it not obvious.

They almost didn't notice when Quinn and her husband ran to the next task, they have to solve a 20 piece puzzle. A good task for older couples, but Quinn is so smart, she gets it done in no time. Cabin 1 is still in the lead.

The boys think their group is in third place now. The next task is the 'bow and arrow' and is just a disaster; one spouse is trying to aim the other is shouting, telling them what to do. It's like they are using this opportunity to get all of their anger out to their spouse.

The next game consists in building a ladder made of rope and reach the flag at the top of a pole. The 'Odd couple' of cabin 3 is playing this one. They make such a good team, they are communicating and respecting each other. They work so well together that they take lead.

But Kurt and Blaine not notice.

"Did you get a tanned, Kurt?" Blaine suddenly asks.

"What are you talking about, I'm as pale as porcelain" Kurt is avoiding looking at him.

"No, you have a light tan, when did this happen?"

"No- What-? Ok, fine, I when to the beach with some of the cast members about a week ago".

"What! And you didn't tell me?"

"I don't have to tell you everything, Blaine, not any more".

"I'm still your husband, Kurt. If the authorities come asking for you, I have to know where you are".

"I just had to get away from your constant knocking on my door".

"You are so inconsiderate, Kurt, always about you".

"GO!" someone says.

"it's obvious that a have to take care of myself, since I can't trust you, Blaine."

"GO!" somebody shouts.

They finally realize what's going on. It's their turn to play and they are falling behind because they were fighting, they waste no more time and jump in the water. They are really fast but they lost the lead when they were distracted.

They finish in second place, behind cabin 1. Their teammates are a bit disappointed at them.

"Hey, you two were fighting in the 'bow and arrow' competition" Kurt points out at the oldest couple of the group.

"At least we got 50 points, right?" Blaine tries to be optimistic.

No one says anything on their way back to the cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Is day 2 of the camp. They woke up in the same position as the night before, Blaine hugging the cushions in the middle of the bed and Kurt with his back press against them.

As they get ready for breakfast Kurt is looking for something in his bag.

"Kurt, I thought we were ready, what are you looking for?"

"Found it!" Kurt looked satisfied.

"Your wedding ring? You'll wear it?" Blaine asks surprise.

"Well, you never know, they might give more points for wearing it. I only took it out before we came here and my hand feels funny" Kurt answers looking at the floor and touching his ring.

* * *

Now everybody waits at the stage for news of the competition of the day. "All right, listen up" Sue Sylvester speaks loud and clear. "Yesterday was just a welcome task, just like summer camp, to remind you of your pathetic childhoods. But the truth is this camp needs some help to run it. So, today you'll do just that. Cleaning, cooking, setting up for future tasks, etc. Some are easy some are hard, and it will be assigned at random. "

All Blaine and Kurt could do was hope for an easy one.

"But that's not all idiots, to make this interested you'll be test at how much can you tolerate your spouse".

Everyone froze in an instant. Where was she going with this?

"You'll be handcuff to your other half, how about that? But not any regular handcuff, instead of a metal chain linking the two ends together, there will be a string. If you pull apart hard enough the string will break. And to make this a real misery for you, the only way to get the 10 points per couple is to make it with the string intact until tomorrow morning."

"WHAT?" a man asks.

"The whole day? Impossible!" a woman complains.

"I just can't do it, I could end up killing her" someone else says.

The boys look at each other. "We can do this Kurt; we've only been fighting an average of once a day, that's not that bad, is it?"

"Sure, I'm not happy about this but we have to try our best".

"Ok, grab a paper from this bag with your responsibility for the day, and get handcuff" Sue says. "LET'S GO LADIES!"

Kurt goes to get a paper but he doesn't read it until he is next to Blaine. They take a look at it and they freeze. The paper only has one word 'Condoms'. What does that even mean? How is that a task?

"What do you think it means?" Kurt asks.

"I don't know, maybe we have to set up for a future task where we have to make balloon animals with condoms" Blaine suggested.

"Or maybe there's someone name Condom and we have to help him." Kurt added.

They both giggle at that.

"I just hope is not something too twisted" Kurt is a bit worried. "Let's ask this staff member."

They show her their paper and she says "Oh, you have to talk to Sue about that."

"Ok, that's not strange at all" Kurt Looks around for Sue "There she is, let's go!"

"What ca I do for you?" She looks at the paper "well, well, well, this job is perfect for you, follow me ladies".

They go to a warehouse and then she opens a cabinet fill with boxes of condoms. "This is your assignment".

"What?" they say with frightened faces.

"Your faces are priceless. Relax, would you, is nothing crazy. You have to take some of these plastic see-through containers, put one for each room and fill it with condoms, we also have travel size bottles of lube for each box, but I saved the big one for our gay couple, that's you guys. Now give me your hands I need to handcuff-you."

They do as they are told; she puts the handcuffs loosely so they are comfortable. The string joining them is about 1 foot long.

"I'll go now, but don't get distracted thinking about all the fun you could have with all these things. Get the job done first. Ok, bye"

"I guess we got the easy job" Says Blaine feeling a bit awkward.

Kurt looks away. "Yeah, this should be easy, we just have to coordinate, when we start walking, we start with the inside feet fist and then we go 1, 2, 1, 2… like a march and keep our hands really close."

"Kurt, you know what the intention for this game is, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have to hold hands… like this" and Blaine takes Kurt's hand in his.

It feels strange. It feels strange because it should feel familiar, but in a way it feels like they are holding hands for the first time, nervous and unsure. Like that time when you wonder what it would be like to hold hands with him and I hope he likes me.

Be using their free hands they get everything they need and head to house number 1. On their way they see Quinn and her husband, the guy is trying to hold her hand and she is trying to get away, they try so hard they snap the string. He looks at her really angry but she holds her head high and walks to the cabin.

* * *

The boys decided to go to their cabin last. And by then, they have a system to do their task.

They feel uncomfortable when is time to put some condoms in their own room. They do it silently. They both wait for the other to say something like: 'We don't need to do this, we are never going to use them'. But they don't say anything.

Then they go to the living area and find the 'Odd couple' sitting at the table, so they decide to sit with them. "Hello guys, sorry I forgot your names" Kurt says.

"No worries. I'm Antonio" says the tall, tan, handsome and stylish guy.

"And I'm Veronica" says the fire red hair, small, curvy and smiley face girl.

"Can I ask you guys something. You two seem to get along so great, you seem happy even. Sooo… What the hell are you guys doing in a divorce camp!? Blaine asks.

Antonio and Veronica look at each other and then at the boys like they don't understand the question. "You are kidding, right?" Antonio says, and points to himself. "Isn't obvious?"

The boys look and look but don't know what they are missing. Is there something is his face?

"I'm gay!"

"What? Oh, wow! I haven't realized before!" Kurt giggles and can't believe how broken his gaydar is.

Antonio and Veronica laugh as well creating a friendly atmosphere.

Blaine is also amused by the situation, "ok, that explains why you two are such good friends. But may I ask why did you get marry in the first place?"

Veronica gives Antonio a supportive look and then of encouragement to keep talking.

"Ok, is a very long story, but if a try to make it short I would say three things: conservative christian family, gay conversion therapy and a beautiful and good friend." He wraps an arm around Veronica's shoulders and looks at her like saying 'I'm sorry and thank you for everything'. "I told her I was gay on New Year's Day this year. I couldn't keep it from her, because I love her, just not the way she deserves. But it took years to finally accept it myself."

And Veronica continues, "And I thought I found THE perfect guy, we had a lot in common, and we laugh so much. At the end he was almost perfect. But I love him too, and I think he deserves to be happy with a man.

The boys stay quiet for a moment remembering the great fortunes they've had in the past, with their families, friends and circumstances. "Wow, that really sucks guys, I can only imagine. Buy at least you are not one of those miserable couples that can't even look at each other" Blaine ponders.

"Like you two" Veronica is not asking.

"Wha- I- I don't think we are the worst here, are we?" Blaine asks with sad eyes to Kurt.

Kurt doesn't like where this is going and doesn't really know what to say, so he changes the subject, "I need to use the toilet."

* * *

**In the bathroom**

"Don't look Blaine."

"Come on, is nothing I haven't seen a thousand times before, more even" Blaine gives him a cheeky smile.

"I still don't want you to look."

"Fine, but we need to be careful with the string."

"Put your hand on my hip and don't move it."

**At the cafeteria**

"Are you ok eating with your left hand, Kurt?"

"It's all right, it's just going to take longer that's all."

"I can feed you if you want?"

"Stop smiling Blaine, you think this is so funny, don't you?"

"It's a little bit funny."

"Well, I'm not a baby so I'll manage."

Blaine finishes his food first, "some of these other couples seem to be having a hard time during dinner."

"Yes, I've seen two strings break already."

**In their bed**

"We are not sleeping with the cushions in the middle of the bed tonight, Kurt."

"Sure we are, we can do it."

"It's too risky, the string could break. We are going to have to spoon. Do you want to be the big spoon or little spoon?" Blaine is grinning.

"Could you stop enjoying this so much, it's weird."

"The way I see it we are been force to cuddle, and I'm going to enjoy it while I can."

"But… I…"

"Ooooh, look who is smiling now. Come on, is not that bad. I bet you miss it too, even if you are unhappy with me."

Kurt surrenders, "Ok, let's do this, and I'll be little spoon, I don't want to look at you."

"That's all right."

"And I'll pretend you are Daniel Radcliffe."


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: Small shout out to the World Cup on this one. It's been really fun watching it._

* * *

Chapter 7

Best Night Ever! Or at the very least Best night in a long time. They slept spooning with their hands link. When they wake up, they pretend to be asleep for a while. When they finally decide to show signs of consciousness they are very careful to keep their hands together so they don't break the string holding their handcuffs together.

Blaine feels mildly happy about the situation, enjoying the cuddle while he can, pretending they are in their bed in New York. But he knows it won't last forever. Kurt has shown no sign of changing his mind about the divorce.

Kurt feels conflicted, he shouldn't want to cuddle with Blaine, and it feels so nice to be held. But physical needs won't win against the emotional wreck he made of him.

Now they are trying to get dress, they had to sleep in their underwear and shirts from the day before so their only job was to put on pants. Which turn out to be a more difficult task than they thought, when Kurt trips and Blaine has to jump on top of him to not break the string. Their faces so close. They giggle awkwardly and blush a little.

* * *

They are on their way to the stage area to get the 10 points for surviving been handcuff all day and all night.

"What do you think we'll do today?" Blaine asks.

"I don't know, Blaine!" Kurt snaps.

"Wow. You seem angry all of a sudden"

"This is wrong" Kurt says.

"What's wrong?"

"Us, acting so friendly, I don't like it"

"Well, I'm not acting, I have friendly feelings toward you" Blaine explains.

"But I don't! This handcuff task is messing with my brain".

"What do you mean, is it about been on the camp." Blaine says hopeful.

"Absolutely not! I'm annoyed that this camp is trying to remind me of the good times, because it only makes me angrier about what you did to me". Kurt is holding on to a tear about to fall.

"I thought we had a truce, we weren't gonna treat each other like that, remember?"

"Truce my ass. I don't want to be nice to you, Blaine, **YOU** don't decerve-" In the heat of the moment Kurt wants to point to Blaine's face when he says YOU, so, he forgets about the string, he un-links his hand and goes to point. And then the string is broken.

They freeze in the moment, looking at the broken string, they feel the weight of the 10 points they just lost. Kurt also feels guilty because he knows is his fault. And Blaine has something bubbling up in his head.

"You know what, Kurt? I'm sick of you treating me like shit! I know I screwed up but I think I was a good boyfriend and a good husband 98 percent of the time. Which I think is more than I could say about you!" Blaine complains.

"Are you seriously going to compare me been just busy for a while with you cheating on me? Twice!?"

"Just busy? Are you kidding? I didn't exist in your like for like a year, after you got le lead on Broadway".

"Oh, don't be so dramatic". Kurt complains.

"I won't, I'm going!" Blaine turns around.

"Where the hell are you going?!"

"Away from you for a while." Blaine is annoyed.

"Perfect, just be back for the next task."

"I already know that, bye"

"Yeah, whatever"

"Whatever". Blaine had the final word before walking away, with fume coming out of his head.

And Kurt turns to the other side with his fists clenched.

* * *

In the afternoon everybody is ready for the competition. They are going to play Soccer. There are 12 people in each cabin and 5 cabins. Each cabin is a team. They play 8 vs 8, and 4 for substitute. And only for 20 minutes per game.

Kurt and Blaine have cool down form their fight, now they focus on the competition.

"Kurt, I like sports but I've never played soccer before, I'm a bit nervous" Says Blaine.

"You are telling me, I didn't get the offside rule. I thought it was a joke about it been difficult"

"Everybody looks a bit confuse, we just need to kick the ball to the other side."

"I kicked a ball once, I can do it again."

"Exactly"

And he did, Kurt got a pass, hesitated for a second, and kicked the ball just like he did so many years ago, strong and high, too high for soccer. He felt so embarrass he refuse to touch the ball again.

Blaine kept waving his hand in front of the other players like his playing basketball. His best moment was when he gave Antonio a glorious pass for the goal, and felt pretty good about himself.

That was just on the first game, there were three more to go.

By the last game the boys were more comfortable playing the game, but they were exhausted, and so was everyone else. They gave it their all and managed a decent third place and a humble 20 points. Antonio and Veronica were the stars of the team.

To celebrate the team goes to for a dip in the lake. Fatigue muscles and full of endorphins, they splash around and laugh, all these couples seem to forget why they are in this camp, and they don't want it to end. After a while their bodies really can't take it anymore and the energy dies down, the group goes quiet, to not ruin the moment. Some people wonder if all it takes is exercise to prevent decay in relationships. In silence they watch the last piece of sun go down.

The most confuse in the group is clearly Kurt. He almost hugged Blaine when they won the last game that got them third place. Also, he notices that Blaine in not angry at him anymore and hi is happy about it, even now he hates it if Blaine is angry at him, but why? And it bothers him how easily friendship pulls them back. He wishes he could hate him or feel indifferent but Blaine stops looking at the sun to look at him and smile, and part of his heart melted. Maybe is just the endorphins.

* * *

The boys buy a couple of sandwiches and because they can't be bothered with eating sitting up, they take them to their bedroom.

"I feel like we shouldn't eat on the bed" Kurt says.

"I don't care, I'm so tire. It feels like I'm eating the best sandwich in the world in the most comfortable bed in the universe". Blaine is in ecstasy.

Kurt giggles, "But we haven't even showered yet". He complains but looks just at satisfied with the food and bed.

"I really try to stay mad at you today, you know" Blaine blurts up looking serious now.

Kurt stops eating, "I know, why didn't you?"

"I loved seen you play, getting invested in the team and been happy about winning the last game, even though it was just for third place. It's always hard for me to stay mad at you, maybe is just the endorphins."

They smile at each other and go back to eating.


End file.
